


Four times Glenn died and one time Shane screwed his brains out instead

by RedPanda



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gruesome deaths, Happy Ending, M/M, Or: How to kill a character in 100 words -Repeatedly, Smut, Suicide, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda/pseuds/RedPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is stuck inside a time loop, and for some reason Glenn keeps dying no matter what he does. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Glenn died and one time Shane screwed his brains out instead

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a prompt over at TWD kink on LJ sometime last year, if my memory isn't outright lying to me. I can't find the original prompt, but it went something like 'Shane is stuck in a time loop, Glenn keeps dying, bonus for keeping every day 100 words' or similar. (If anyone has a link to the prompt, feel free to send it to me!)
> 
> So. Short fic, gruesome deaths, and smut. What more could you wish for?
> 
> Actually, don't answer that.

TWD short fic

 

Day 1:

It happens so fast -one second they’re slowly lowering the kid into the well, the next the ancient water pump breaks loose and Glenn goes plummeting into the well, his terrified screams soon changing for earshattering wails of pure agony. Finally the cries dies out into soft whimpers and Shane looks, he just has to. With a sick feeling in his stomach he leans over the edge of the well, staring for a split second before turning around gagging, the kid’s dead eyes still staring into his soul accompanied by the walker tearing into the soft flesh of his belly.

 

Day 2:

He’d pointed out the pump’s weakness to the others, so they use the horse instead and it works. Triumphantly he watches as the kid crawls out of the well unharmed, and they begin the heavy job of dragging the walker out. But Glenn didn’t remove the rope and the walker gets snared into it, pulling Glenn perilously close and before they can react Glenn is missing a bite-sized chunk of flesh from his ankle. They’re going to hold council tonight, but the kid takes things into his own hands, brain splatter all over Shane’s gun and the same dead eyes.

 

Day 3:

He thinks that maybe if somebody else does the job it’ll be okay so he pressures Andrea, she’s suicidal anyway -and the job gets done, happy days all around. But then Maggie’s stupid fucking horse gets freaked by the walker smell and rears on its hind legs, flailing heavy hooves around in the air and brave, stupid little Glenn just has to be the hero. Pushing Maggie away he ends up in the way of one of those hooves, a dull crushing sound when it connects with his head and his cap turning red even before he hits the ground.

 

Day 4:

He’ll fix this, somehow. Maybe it’s that someone needs to die, and okay -he’ll fix that. Maggie squeals like a pig when he drags her to the well and throws her down, and he covers his ears to her screams as he hurries back to camp so nobody knows he’s been away. But Glenn is crying so hard at dinner he chokes on a piece of bread, and watching the kid turn blue, legs trashing uselessly while T-Dog performs the Heimlich manouver makes him realise that maybe it’s meant to be. Maybe he’ll never be able to save the kid.

 

Day 5:

He doesn’t care about anything else -he just wants to give the kid a happy last day, so he drags him away from camp at the crack of dawn and proceeds to literally blow his mind. The kid is shocked at first but surprisingly pliant and mewls eagerly as Shane thrusts harder, long caramel legs wrapped around the muscular waist above him and nothing else exists but here and now. Shane is prepared for another failure -heartattack during orgasm perhaps -but when he wakes to morning sunshine with a warm body in his arms he just grins smugly. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn’t include ‘day 1’ etc in the word count, but otherwise it’s exactly 100 words/day. :P)


End file.
